clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FishAreBlue/How to be a Rollback/Discussions Moderator
Hello , my name is FishAreBlue. Recently, around two months ago, I got promoted to Rollback and Discussions Moderator. I was only on this wiki for a month, and I only had a little above 1,000 edits, but KD decided to promote me. I decided to make a guide for how to help new users reach Rollback/Discussions Mod. Here are some tips to get promoted: 1. Be Active: The first step to be a Rollback status is to be active. You have to really stand out here for people to notice you. If you aren't active, then you will be forgotten on the wiki, so try not to miss a day when here! 2. Communicate With People: The second step to be a Rollback is to communicate with others. Whether it's through message walls, forums, or blog posts, try to talk with the other users here. Try to be their friends, and try to be nice. . 3. Edit Articles and Battle Decks: As you slowly make way through the community, start to help. Editing articles is a great way of contributing here, but make sure that you don't make mistakes. Also, editing battle decks is a great way to help. There are more decks than cards, so if you spot a deck with grammar mistakes, incorrect sentences, or incompletes, don't hesitate to edit it. 4. Don't Mass Edit: Once you start editing, make sure that you don't edit for badges or for your edit count. If you want badges, get them by editing legitimately. 5. Respect Rules: This goes along with mass editing. Make sure that you follow the rules, because if you don't, you can get blocked. 6. Help Other Users: At this point, you have been on this wiki long enough to know what goes around here. It won't waste a minute of your time just to help a new user add a template to their userpage, or upload their avatar. This will start to get you noticed by staff. 7. Appreciated By Staff: Staff users will start to see your helpful and time worthy edits you did around this wiki, and they will leave a message on your wall that will encourage you to edit more. Take their advice and do it! 8. Join Slack Team: KD will ask you personally if you want to join the wiki's Slack Team. The Slack team is for coordinating with projects, providing a medium for reports and questions about the wiki and editing, announce relevant information, and more. The team members are staff users, as well as regular users. The regular users in the Slack will most likely be active and edit consistently. ' 9. HOORAY!: One day you find a message by KD asking you if you want to be promoted. You will first have to make a Staff Page, meaning that you have to dig into some code. Then, you will get the choice of having an announcement on the News and Announcements board. Being promoted to Rollback means that you have been recognized for your help and display of editing and community skills. It also means that you are on the road to becoming an administrator one day, so you should keep up the good work! Category:Blog posts